Conventional bone fixation systems include bone plates that are implanted and affixed to bone via bone fasteners, which can include screws, nails, pins, and the like. For instance, a bone plate can be attached to opposite sides of a fractured long bone to promote fusion between the fractured bone segments. Bone plates can also be used for anterior transpedicular fixation systems for spinal correction. For instance, a conventional transpedicular fixation system can include an anterior spinal plate positioned along the anterior aspects of two or more vertebral bodies. Two or more anchoring screws can be driven into the vertebral bodies through corresponding screw holes in the plate, such that the screws terminate within the vertebral bodies.